I'll Fight
by L.Hawk
Summary: A Tony/Ziva song Fic. Not TIVA!


**Bold**-song

**I'll go, I'll go, I'll go, I'll go for you  
I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight for you  
I'll kill, I'll kill, I'll kill, I'll kill for you  
I will, I will, I will**

Tony knew he had to do it. He had to kill Saleem once and for all. He had to kill him to get revenge on Ziva.

**I'll go,I'll go, I'll go, I'll go for you  
I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight for you  
I'll die, I'll die, I'll die, I'll die for you  
I will, I will, I will  
**  
**And if I die  
I'll die  
I'll die alone on some  
Forgotten hill  
Abandoned by the mill  
All my blood will  
Spring and spill  
I'll thrash the air and then be still**

Tony knew that he might die. He was okay with that. He felt guilty sometimes, being okay with it. Gibbs and Abby and Tim needed him. But Tim was here beside him, and if one of them died, they'd most likely both die, like brothers, out to avenge their sister. Gibbs he knew would understand the need for revenge and Abby…Well, she'd still have Gibbs. Vance he knew wouldn't care at all.

**You'll wake  
With a start from a dream  
And know that I am gone  
You'll feel it in your heart  
But not for very long  
You'll rise each day as planed  
Your will is your command  
And stand each Sunday  
A hymnal steady in your hand**

She knew Tony would figure out she was dead eventually. Gibbs would know the minute she died in his gut and that was the most upsetting part that before she'd pissed him off and made him choose Tony over her, he'd known her, been able to see through her mask better than her own father could and they had been so close that he would know she was dead even now. She didn't blame him, he'd known Tony longer. Tony would blame himself, she knew, and he'd drink, but he'd get better or at least a semblance of betterness, he'd lost too much already to ever fully heal, same as he did after Kate, Paula and Jenny's deaths and adjust to a new partner, same as he adjusted to her. He would light one more candle every Sunday though. She caught him in church once when she'd gone looking for him one Sunday. He explained to her that he lit seven candles every night. One for Jenny and one for Kate one for Paula Cassidy and one for him mother and three more besides for people who'd died when he'd worked various police forces. He'd light eight candles now.

**You'll sing to yourself  
The rising-falling melody  
That you could never read  
Without the choirs' lead  
Still alone, and lost in deep  
And your soul will not be free**

She knew that Abby would hold out the longest believing she was alive, until the director broke the news to them. Abby would be the most devastated she knew. The others would be sad when the director told them; though they would already have grieved her loss to some degree it would hit home when it was confirmed. Abby would be the one who cried openly. The others would hold their tears back until they were alone.

**I will go , I will go, I will go  
And in wars waters  
I will wade  
And I will know  
If I remorse or regret  
The fairness of our trade**

Sometimes she hated her line of work, more so them ever now, when she was asked to make the ultimate sacrifice. Before she had worked at NCIS, she wouldn't have minded dying as much, because she was dying for Israel, but suddenly she didn't just have something to die for but also something to live for. That was gone now through. Because she didn't trust Tony, even though she saw now that she should have. The same skill that had save made her a good assassin and saved her life many times, her reluctance to trust, was now her downfall. She still didn't like dying though, because she kept seeing Abby's face at Jenny's funeral and she knew that they would cry like that for her. That is what she really hated about her line of work, the damage it did to the people who lived it. Oh she knew they were hero's protecting the lives of the innocents, but she also knew it destroyed their innocence along the way.

**For you to live  
I took your place  
A deal was made  
And I was paid  
And the goal as I was told  
Was a place where my body could be laid**

The only reason she stayed behind other than not trusting Tony, was because she didn't want to anything to carry over to them. She still loved them, Abby, Tim, Ducky and Jimmy; Tony and Gibbs as well, even if she was mad at them and didn't trust them and she didn't want this to carry over into their jurisdiction, like it had, because she knew that one of them could end up hurt. She knew this was a suicide mission and she took it anyway, because her father had manipulated her into believing that she had to in order to help her friends. Three week into the torture she realizes that he was wrong, but she gives up hope of living because she knows that they will never trust her again after she kept them in the dark like this, even if she thought she was doing it for their own good.

**And we will steal your life  
And die old  
In better homes surrounded  
By your peers  
Without suffering or fear  
Grandchildren far and near  
And none will shed a tear  
For the love no longer here**

Once they brought her home, she was suddenly as if she had been freed from a great weight. She could get married and have children and not worried about them being raised as monsters by her father or drafted into Mussod even if they wanted to be doctors or artists. And she could almost she herself sitting in the bullpen with a baby on her knee and Gibbs would say, "Grab your gear," and she would take her child down to Abby and say, "Can you watch him? We got a call out." And Abby would smile and say, "Of course," and Take the baby and coo, "You just love spending time with your auntie Abby don't you." And Ziva would go out into the field and know that her child was safe and that she could trust Abby. And even as the vision faded away she smiled because she had been granted a second chance at life and she didn't miss her father at all because he had never loved her and all the love she had poured out to him when she was little had long since dried up, but that was okay because she had Gibbs now, who had proved multiple times that he would always come save her, even if she was in another country. Her father had never once saved her.

**I'll go, I'll go, I'll go, I'll go for you  
I will  
I'll fight, I'll fight,I'll fight, I'll fight for you  
I will, I will, I will  
I'll kill, I'll kill, I'll kill, I'll kill for you  
I will  
I'll die, I'll die, I'll die, I'll die for you  
I will, I will, I will  
**  
They would always have each other's sixes. And they would fight for each other and kill for each other and if it was absolutely necessary they would die for each other, because they were a family and that's what families did.

* * *

A/N-Sappy ending, I know, but please tell me what you thought of it anyway. Also I do not own Tony, Ziva or any other NCIS characters. I'm simply borrowing them from ___Donald P__. ____Bellisario_. Also the song _I'll fight_ was written by Wilco. I do not own it either though I do have a copy of the album it comes from.


End file.
